


May 15, 2008

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canton Everett Delaware III's husband tells where they were when California' marriage equality ruling came down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 15, 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 121

When the ruling came down legalizing same-sex marriage, Canton and I were on our way back from a day at the lake. We almost didn't hear about it until later, except I turned on the radio to hear the stock report.

We pulled to the side of the road to listen; Canton said later that I almost broke his fingers, I was holding his hand so tightly.

When the announcer finally read the verdict, Canton let out a whoop and dragged me out of the truck for a celebratory dance. We sang "California, Here We Come" the whole way home.


End file.
